Bluetooth is an industrial specification for wireless personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth provides a way to connect and exchange information between devices such as mobile phones, laptops, personal computers, printers, digital cameras, and video game consoles over a secure, globally unlicensed short-range radio frequency. The Bluetooth specifications are developed and licensed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group.
A fundamental Bluetooth wireless technology strength is the ability to simultaneously handle both data and voice transmissions. This enables users to enjoy variety of innovative solutions such as a hands-free headset for voice calls, printing and fax capabilities, and synchronizing personal digital assistants (PDA), laptop, and mobile phone applications to name a few.
The inventors have determined that for cost reasons, most Bluetooth devices (such as headsets) can only be paired with one Bluetooth device at a time. Unfortunately, this means that to listen to music on a personal computer as well as answer calls on a cellular phone it may require either two headsets or to repeatedly use the respective Bluetooth control panels to change what device with which the headset is paired. This means that if the headset is playing music from the personal computer while a call comes in, using the headset to answer the call will be difficult to manage and if the pairing is changed too slowly the call may be lost.